


The Unused Properties of the Shrieking Shack

by Kristinabird



Series: Drarropoly 2018 [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cousins, Draco is trouble, Fluff, M/M, Orion is awesome, Orion!Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 07:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17240258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristinabird/pseuds/Kristinabird
Summary: Orion makes use of the shrieking shack. He's both a Potter and a Malfoy. Rules don't apply.





	The Unused Properties of the Shrieking Shack

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Drarropoly 2018
> 
> PROMPT: -Drarry + Abandoned Places - Pick either: 1) Finding Treasure OR 2) Spoiler Alert: It's not really abandoned - Minimum: 129 Maximum: 291
> 
>  
> 
> Well I obviously ignored word count again but my last fic was 500 words under. It's the end of the month Mea Culpa
> 
> Thanks a million to my beta[Andithiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andithiel/pseuds/Andithiel) who is awesome, [Spooky Woods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookywoods) for telling me where to start this thing. And as always [OllieMaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OllieMaye/pseuds/OllieMaye) bringing up he rear like a boss fixing the things I didnt notice. YES I know its only 400 words and thts a lot of betas. EAT ME.  
> ;)

Orion led him through the tunnel and as they emerged he said, “Welcome to the Shrieking Shack.”

Teddy stepped out in awe “This is really where...he spent his time at Hogwarts during...you know...?” He continued to wander about through the shattered, broken shreds of the hall.

Most students would kill to get inside the most haunted place in Hogsmeade. To them, it was an oddity. 

But Teddy saw the remnants of the isolation and pain of a father he never knew.

“Hey, are you okay?” 

Teddy looked up, grateful for his cousin. “I’m alright, I just didn’t expect it to be like this.” Teddy started panicking as he looked around.

“My gran said he was one of the bravest men she ever met.. I just—” Teddy breathed. “I didn’t think it would look like this.”

“Teddy, I brought you here because—oh dammit. Because I thought you would be happier knowing.” 

“I am… I just, my dad, I didn’t know what it was like for him....”

“I know.” Rion grabbed his hand, “ But he had friends. They used this place as a safehouse for your dad, and the Marauders didn’t take nearly enough advantage of this house. One of my dads is a troublemaker, and one of them gives me an allowance. I say we reclaim this place.” ‘Rion smiled at his cousin. “Let’s go upstairs”

Upstairs, ‘Rion had cleaned every room. There was a study with tables, a bedroom-turned-lounge with plush cushions and chairs, and even a small muggle kitchenette to brew tea and heat biscuits.

“I figured we could make this place over. We have to still leave part of it to look haunted to scare away the locals. But I’m pretty sure we could make your dad proud. Think of the parties we could throw!” Orion winked.

\---

 

“What are you doing?” Harry looked over Draco’s shoulder. “Is that my map?! What are ‘Rion and Teddy doing in the Shack?!” 

“Oh like you’re the only one allowed to cause trouble. I didn’t give him the map, I simply gave him information any Slytherin could follow and trusted his Gryffindor nature to lead him into mischief. I also kept the map, because I’m not an idiot. I’m monitoring them. Honestly, I’m surprised you didn’t come up with a Shrieking Shack clubhouse when we were kids, you came up with everything else under the sun.”

Harry leaned over and kissed him, “You’re the worst”

“I know” Draco kissed him back and put away the map.


End file.
